


unexpected friend

by diefakewaluigi



Category: A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Christmas, Other, first time writing his character !!!!, i love the idea of him just...being a dad figure, just a one shot hehehe, snow miser is a sweetie in this, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefakewaluigi/pseuds/diefakewaluigi
Summary: uhhhh please dont bully me...this is old but im proud of it!! comment if u can!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	unexpected friend

Being discreet and elusive in a situation like this was impossible for little Iggy--it was something he wouldn’t really consider horrifying, but something that was very nerve wracking to say the least. He didn’t exactly mean to end up messing with two elves and reindeer inbetween what was, essentially, a war zone. And how was he supposed to know about the two chaotic forces that were the miser brothers beforehand?

He clinged onto the leg of Vixen, his legs swinging in the air and dangling over a cavern that fell into nothing-ness--he saw Jingle and Jangle struggle to keep on top with the fire that was launched their way. He felt himself slip and, as he shook, he came up with an idea that could either be his death or his saviour. An icy rock, just enough room to fit a small boy like himself, nearby in his jump range. It would be slippery, but so was he. 

So, closing his eyes and with a slight swing, he head fourth. He’d either fall to his death or to some form of safety--but anything was worth a shot at this point. He opened his eyes as he found himself, not dead, but on a rocky ledge and his lower half covered in snow. He looked up, knowing there was some semblance of ability to climb on it. But also slippery, he assumed, but due to the constant blizzard on top of the mountain. He looked up, and nowhere were his friends in sight. Did they not notice his departure? Are they okay? He had no idea. He felt his body starting to quiver, and tears that fell hot became cold and bitter against his cheeks. He was stuck here, and in nothing but a polo button up and shorts, it didn’t look too good. He was, to say the least, freezing.

He wouldn’t make it more than an hour, which it already felt like despite him knowing it’s been no more than five mintinues. Sure, he escaped the squalor, but at what cost? To die an ice block?

“Hello?” It was a vain attempt to get someone’s attention, being almost sure nobody was there. He said it again, louder and straining his voice. Though, he some rustling. Noises that aren't legible, but he knew they were there. Then some ponderous footsteps, and then another voice. 

“Hello? Who’s down there?” It was a friendly denamor, but one of also confusion. 

“I-Ignatius Thistlewhite!” He bellowed, between his chattering teeth. 

“Oh, a human?” A smaller voice spoke. “A human boy!” another said. Iggy felt himself get nervous again. Human? Was he not supposed to know about this? Will he get killed? Or worse, left down here? He’s rather have his head cut off then die like this. 

“Fellas...up here…” He could tell it was the friendly voice again, but he didn’t know all his words. Soon the storm started to settle down a bit, and he saw the man on top. He looked down, and flashed a grin.

“Don’t worry sonny, we got you covered!” He bellowed, and Iggy felt himself automatically feel relieved. He felt like he could trust him. He had a sense of warmth to him despite his icey aesthetic. A few of his henchmen traversed downwards to get him, on rope, and he reached out shakey. They were very small, but with plenty of them reaching down, they were able to get a sturdy grip on him. They, with grace and swiftness, swooped him up and he was soon on solid ground.

“What landed you in this slippery situation, my good fellow?” He let out a cackle, and Iggy felt himself get slightly red with embarrassment.

“Well, you see...me and two of my friends got in between you and your brother.” He spoke, trying to keep a confident head on his shoulders. “I had to find a solid place to land, and this was the only place close enough.”

The man’s expression turned from goofy to more stiff, his eyes widening. “I’m deeply sorry about all of that.” He melted through his hollywood persona. “Say, come inside and I’ll help you warm up. I don’t think you’re doing too shabby.”

Iggy mustered up a smile. “Thanks, mister. I’m sure my friends will notice I’m gone soon, so I won’t be here long.”

“Oh, don’t fret! Stay as long as you need, nobody’s a stranger in these parts.” He said with a grin and followed by a wahoo.

“Thank you again, mister.” 

He soon led the boy inside his castle. It was tall, sturdy and made out of solid ice. Iggy had to keep his balance and make sure he didn’t slip, being slow while the lanky man ahead took wide strides with ease. To him, this was uninhabitable, but again, he didn’t control of the winter season. 

The man snapped his fingers, and a jacket seemed to come out of thin air. Iggy bounced up, a gasp of awe escaping him as he handed him the bubble coat. “You can do more than snow magic?”

“Of course I do silly! What kind of magician would I be if I only did snow magic?” he said, and laughed again. His laugh was very stylized, being loud and more of a yelp if anything else. Nothing wrong with it, it was just very unique to him and Iggy never seen anything like it before.

He soon made it to a room with a throne, and Iggy sat down next to the throne. The jacket he was wrapped in wax warmer than anything he ever had around his tiny body before. 

The man hopped up on his own throne. 

“Are you the Snow Miser they talk about?” Iggy finally asked, trying to pin-point a name to this otherwise mysterious figure of a man.

“Oh, how rude of me!” He looked over to him. “Yes, that’s what friends call me!” He said with a grin and tipped his hat. Iggy nodded.

“Now sonny, who were those friends of yours we need to watch out for?”

“There names are Jingle and Jangle-”

“Oh, workers for the Clauses?” He said perking up. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place place, silly? I got them on speed dial!”

“You do, mister?”

“Of course!” He said and hopped up, going over to his phone. “Santa’s the biggest supporter snow-biz ever had!”

He spun the circle, getting every number exact, and his wall opened up to see none other than Mrs. Claus on the wall.

“Snowy? You usually never call without a notice, is anything the matter?”

“Hello, Madame! I hate to bother you, but you have a small boy that slipped between your husband’s workers fingers,”

“I do? Who?”

Iggy peaked over. “I’m sorry, here was the only place I could go to Mrs. Claus,”

“No apologies my dear! I’m sure Jingle and Jangle noticed you were gone, your a hard one to miss. I promise you won’t be there long,” She said sincerely. “Not that it’d be too bad. Snowy’s a good host.”

“Shucks, you flatter me my little icicle!” He looked over to Iggy. “You’ll be safe home soon sonny, don’t worry. In the meantime, there’s some rooms you can make yourself at home.”

Some of his henchmen came over, grabbing his hand to escort him. “I’ll be there in a split, don’t worry! I won’t leave you in the cold.”

\---

Iggy sat on a bed, which was surprisingly warm. It was odd...were these rooms designed for humans? Did humans know of his existence? Too many questions he wouldn’t ask. He heard a knock on his door.

“May I come in?”

“Sure,”

Snow opened the door slightly, peaking in his head in. “All good for you sonny? Need anything more?”

Iggy nodded no. “Thank you again, mister.”

He gave a chuckle. “It’s what I can do since I got you here in the first place. My hot-dog of a step-brother and I butt heads too often but having a kiddo like you in the mix. I’m happy you ended up safe here at the very least.”

“Well, I’m sure you didn’t know we were there.”

“Well, I didn’t see that you were there. I saw the other two stuck with Heat and I had to step in. Didn’t use my whole noggen to think that it’d make it worse than better, though. But enough of that--let me know if you needed any more and it’ll be done faster than you can sing any Christmas Carol!” He didn’t follow that with a laugh, but just a grin.

Iggy nodded. “Well, it’s okay mister. I’ll let you know!”

“Please, call me Snow. Rolls off better on the tongue.”

“Alright...Snow.” Calling (what he assumed) was an adult by a first name felt more than odd to him, but he wanted to respect his wishes. He shut the door, and Iggy was left alone, his questions still bubbling in his brain in bewilderment and almost admirance. Maybe one day he’ll know the meaning behind it all, but he felt like today wouldn't be that day. Or anytime soon, for that matter. But one day he’ll be able to sleep knowing it all.


End file.
